five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Entryways
FNaTL= Left Door The Left Door is an important mechanic and a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance The left door is a grey blast door with black and yellow diagonal stripes at the bottom and top. The left door area, however, is the other end of the Repair Hall, and has a barrel to the right corner and another one to the left in the darkness. Gameplay It is used to defend the player from Laa-Laa and Dipsy, and the door must be closed when they are at the camera to prevent them from getting in. The door has no light so the door camera must be checked to see if anyone is there. The door does have limited power, and it goes down quickly when closed, so the power must be used sparingly. If Dipsy goes through the vent, he will stay at the door if it is closed and will not be brought back, and if he gets in, the door power will be drained until there is no more, and Dipsy will still remain in the room. Trivia * Dipsy was originally going to just go through the left door, but this was changed to include the fumes mechanic as he was causing problems. * Laa-Laa makes a noise when she is at the left door. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Doors Doors are a key mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance They appear to be blast doors with diagonal black and white stripes on the top and bottom of them. Gameplay They are used to block Po, Noo-Noo, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Po, Prototype Laa-Laa, and Decimated from going into the office. The more doors that are closed, the more power that is being used up, and at three doors closed, the power cannot be regenerated higher, as you run out too fast. There are three of them, able to be closed individually via the laptop. You can also shine lights at the doorways to find animatronics that may be near. Prototype Laa-Laa runs through the middle door, and Prototype Po can enter directly from the Main Hallway, so they must be detected by other means. The Original runs through the left door, and if it is closed, he will drain 50 power, so it is beneficial to let him in. Ventilation Shaft The Ventilation Shaft is a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance It appears as a regular ventilation shaft, which leads from the Ventilation Hall to the ceiling of the office. Gameplay Po and Prototype Dipsy can appear in the vent from the Ventilation Hall as a way to try to enter the office. The only way to fend them off from there is to use the main heater from the laptop, and while it does not use up extra power, it cannot be left on for too long in case Prototype Tinky Winky starts climbing out of his hole. |-|Beta= Left Door The Left Door is an important mechanic and a location in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance It appears to be identical to the full game, with different textures and angle. The door seems to be a blast door with black and white diagonal stripes at the bottom. Gameplay It is used to defend Laa-Laa and Dipsy from getting into the office. The door has limited power and will drain quite quickly when used, so it should be used sparingly. Dipsy was likely planned to kill you like the others, but he was causing problems, so he was moved to just drain power when inside, and to mainly be fended off by the fumes instead. Trivia * As evident by the unused textures, there was going to be a door light, but it was seen as unoriginal and was traded in for a door camera. |-|TL R= CAM H CAM H is a location in TubbyLand Return, and is also the location of the ventilation shaft, which is a key mechanic in the game. Appearance It appears as a regular ventilation shaft which is connected to CAM D and the office. Gameplay Dipsy and Tinky Winky would attempt to make their way into here in order to enter the office. The player would have to manually hold the ventilation shaft door closed until they left. Presumably, the camera would be the only way to detect if they were in there. Trivia * The only other time a camera appeared in a ventilation shaft was in FNaTL 2 with the Kitchen Vent. * Laa-Laa was originally planned to appear in here, but was changed later in development. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Left Door 6.png|Laa-Laa at the left door. 3.png|Dipsy at the left door. Door_new.gif|The left door's animation of opening and closing. New_door_button_cropped.gif|The left door button. 449.png|The Laa-Laa plush at the left door, from the Dream Night. Dipsy left door plush.png|The Dipsy plush at the left door, from the Dream Night. door.gif|The left door's animation of opening and closing prior to the revamp. door button.gif|The left door button prior to the revamp. FNaTL 3: The End Game Doors Left door office.png|The left doorway. Middle door office.png|The middle doorway. Right door office.png|The right doorway. Po left door.png|Po in the left door. Po right door.png|Po in the right door. Noo noo left door.png|Noo-Noo in the left door. Noo noo right door.png|Noo-Noo in the right door. Proto dipsy middle door.png|Prototype Dipsy in the middle door. Decimated office.png|Decimated in the right door. Left door.png|The left door. Middle door.png|The middle door. Right door.png|The right door. Doors manual.png|The Doors' page from the Instruction Manual. Ventilation Shaft Po office vent.png|Po in the ceiling vent. Proto dipsy office vent.png|Prototype Dipsy in the ceiling vent. Proto po office vent.png|An unused texture of Prototype Po in the ceiling vent. Beta Left Door Beta laa laa door.png|Beta Laa-Laa at the Left Door. Beta dipsy left door.png|Beta Dipsy at the Left Door. Beta door.gif|The animation of the door opening and closing in the demo. Door button.gif|The door button. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 408555478 preview (1).jpg|The left door in-game. Laalaadoor.png|A scrapped texture of Laa-Laa at the doorway. Dispydoorway.png|A scrapped texture of Dipsy at the doorway. Fnad left door.png|The Left Door from the "Five Nights at Dipsy's" prototype game. Fnad left door laa-laa.png|Laa-Laa at the Left Door from the "Five Nights at Dipsy's" prototype game. Fnad left door dipsy.png|Dipsy at the Left Door from the "Five Nights at Dipsy's" prototype game. TL R CAM H Tlr cam h lala.png|Laa-Laa in CAM H. Tlr cam h tinky.png|Tinky Winky in CAM H. Tlr cam h lala tinky.png|Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky in CAM H. |-|Audio= FNaTL Left Door FNaTL 3: The End Game Doors Ventilation Shaft Beta Left Door TL R Category:Locations Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return